Star Wars: Darth Plagueis
}} |lancamento=18 de Abril, 2016 |tipo de midia=Capa dura |paginas=448 |isbn= |era=Era da Ascensão do Império |linha do tempo= |serie= |precedido por=''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' |sucedido por=''Legacy of the Jedi'' }} Star Wars: Darth Plagueis é um romance escrito por James Luceno que conta a história do Lorde Negro dos Sith Darth Plagueis. Originalmente, era para ser lançado em Outubro de 2008, mas o lançamento foi cancelado. Sue Rostoni afirmou que o lançamento foi restabelecido, dessa vez para o dia 27 de Dezembro de 2011. Será lançado no Brasil em 18 de Abril de 2016 pela Editora Aleph. Sumário da editora Capa dura Contracapa Plagueis era o Lorde Sith mais poderoso que já viveu. Mas poderia ele ser o único que nunca morreu? Brochura americana Darth Plagueis: Como todos os Lorde Sith antes dele, ele deseja o poder absoluto. Mas como nenhum outro Lorde Sith, ele possui o poder ''máximo—sobre a vida e a morte.'' Darth Sidious: Em segredo ele tem a maestria do lado sombrio, enquanto publicamente ascende para o mais alto cargo do governo. Um deseja reinar supremo; o outro sonha viver para sempre. Juntos, eles vão destruir os Jedi e reinar sobre a galáxia. A menos que a impiedosa tradição Sith se torne sua ruína. . . . Brochura brasileira Darth Plagueis, mais que qualquer lorde Sith antes dele, ansiava pelo poder absoluto. E de fato se torna capaz de desenvolver uma habilidade de força inimaginável: o controle da vida e da morte. Seu aprendiz Darth Sidious, ou Palpatine, aprende a dominar em segredo o lado sombrio da Força, enquanto aos olhos da galáxia procura seguir sua escalada de poder, alcançando postos cada vez mais altos na hierarquia do governo. Um deseja viver para sempre; o outro busca o controle político supremo. Juntos, eles poderão enfim destruir os Jedi e dominar a galáxia. A não ser que impiedosas tradições Sith fiquem em seu caminho...Em uma trama envolvente, com estudos do domínio da Força, golpes políticos, complexa diplomacia, assassinatos e lutas ambiciosas, James Luceno, um dos mais elogiados autores do Universo Expandido de STAR WARS, mostra como dois dos mais poderosos Sith definirão o destino da galáxia. Desenvolvimento Um romance sobre Darth Plagueis estava agendado para ser escrito por James Luceno e ser lançado em Outubro de 2008 pela Del Rey contando toda a história de Darth Plagueis. Em uma entrevista na revista Star Wars Insider, Luceno disse que adoraria escrever um futuro romance sobre a busca pela imortalidade tanto por Darth Plagueis quanto por Qui-Gon Jinn, cada um de uma forma diferente. Entretanto, em outra entrevista feita em Fevereiro de 2007, ele revelou que o romance estava sendo adiado por conta de problemas envolvendo a revelação da história passada de Palpatine e problemas de continuidade com outras histórias do Universo Expandido. Cancelamento Em 27 de Março de 2007, Sue Rostoni revelou em seu blog que o romance havia sido cancelado, antes mesmo de haver um pronunciamento oficial pela Del Rey.Ballantine/Del Rey Fiction Schedule, StarWars.com blogs, posted by Sue Rostoni, March 27, 2007, 3:09 PM Ela afirmou o seguinte: O anúncio de que o romance afirmou a espécie de Plagueis como um Muun. Leland Chee confirmou isso, mesmo sem que o romance tivesse sido lançado e é ainda considerado oficial sua espécie pela Lucas Licensing.Holocron continuity database questions Leland Chee's comments O romance foi substituído por Darth Bane: Rule of Two,Rostoni's confirmation at TOS entretanto, Luceno disse que ainda esperava convencer os poderes da LucasFilm a deixarem que escrevesse o livro, e citou que as vendas de Millennium Falcon podiam influenciá-los.James Luceno interview on Star Wars Action News Episode 166 Renovação Em 27 de Julho de 2010, Sue Rostoni afirmou que o livro realmente retornaria à agenda oficial, com data de lançamento sendo dia 28 de Fevereiro de 2012. Esse anúncio foi feito logo após um vazamento de informações contidas em um banco de dados de vendas, e publicadas no site New Jedi Order Encyclopedia. Acreditando ser um substituto para a obra Imperial Commando 2 que fora cancelada, fãs pediram um esclarecimento. Rostoni então confirmou que o livro seria publicado em 2012, mas não pretendia substituir Imperial Commando 2. A data de lançamento foi adiantada posteriormente para 27 de Dezembro de 2011. Em 22 de Agosto de 2011, foi anunciado na página do Facebook da Star Wars Books que Matthew Stover iria escrever um conto, initulado The Tenebrous Way, que se conectaria com o livro. Foi publicado na Star Wars Insider 130 em 13 de Dezembro de 2011. Trama original e inspiração Darth Plagueis inicialmente seria uma narrativa em primeira pessoa. Sidious teria encontrado o holocron de Plagueis pouco após assassinar seu mestre e ele teria recontado a história de vida registrada de Plagueis. As Crônicas Vampirescas de Ann Rice serviram de inspiração para a trama.The Essential Reader's Companion Continuidade Na página 407 da brochura americana, "Xizor" é escrito incorretamente como "Xixor." Galeria de capas Darthplagueis-capa.jpg|Capa original darthplagueis-back.jpg|Contracapa original SWDarthPlagueis-FrontCover.jpg|Arte da capa original SWDarthPlagueis-BackCover.jpg|Arte da contracapa original DarthPlagueis-Legends.png|Edição Legends Darth Plagueis Aleph.jpg|Edição brasileira da Editora Aleph Darth Plagueis Rus.jpg|Edição russa - Дарт Плэгас Notas e referências Links Externos * * *Entrevista com Luceno *TFN discussion thread Categoria:Romances autônomos Legends Categoria:Romances em português